You're My OTP
by DracoTerrae
Summary: You know that phrase "fangirling so hard to embarrass yourself"? Yeah, that is exactly what Clarke is trying to avoid doing around Bellamy.


**This short was inspired when I found my parents watching** ** _The 100_** **and I had to suppress my squees simply from hearing Bellamy and Clarke argue during the Pilot episode; my parents simply wouldn't understand why a simple glance or antagonistic exchange between these two most wonderful characters would send me into fits of glee. And somehow this short was born…I really don't know.**

* * *

Clarke walked into the apartment she shared with Raven and Octavia after a long shift at work. "Honeys, I'm home," she sang from the entryway as she closed the front door.

"Just me," a deep and decidedly not female voice answered from the living room.

She wandered over. "What did you do with my roommates, Bellamy?" she asked mock accusingly.

"They went to get food. They should be back soon," he explained, dismissing her tone.

"Wait," she said, looking at the paused screen on the TV. "Are you watching _Veronica Mars_? I love that show!"

Bellamy smiled at her. "Yeah. I know, that's kind of why I started watching it. I hope you don't mind that I just grabbed your DVDs."

"Of course not. Enjoy! I'm going to go wash off the hospital smell." She turned and walked back to her room.

As she grabbed her pajamas and entered the bathroom the sound of the TV floated back to her. "…every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours." She suppressed a squeal. She really did love this show. And LoVe (Logan/Veronica) was her OTP. And when she said OTP, she was not exaggerating. She knew she had a problem. Seeing Logan and Veronica interact, even when they supposedly hated each other, made her unbearably happy. Good LoVe fanfiction could make her smile and squee and do a little happy dance. And when they finally got together…don't even get her started.

Clarke luxuriated in her shower, washing off the day. But when she was in her oversized sleep shirt and shorts, she heard the TV again. The lovely voice of Logan, "Hey, Veronica Mars…Do you know what your little joke cost me?" And Veronica's snark, "Well, I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back."

Clarke suppressed another squeal of ship-citment. Then her eyes widen. Oh god. She couldn't go out there. You know that phrase, "Fangirling so hard you embarrass yourself"? Well, she would definitely do that. There was no way she would be able to suppress her fangirling over LoVe and that is not a side of her she was ready to show Bellamy. That was a side she kept completely to herself…and her online friends and fandom accounts. Well, Raven and Octavia kind of had an idea, having watched Clarke watch the show before. But even then she had suppressed the epitome of her overwhelming _need_ for LoVe.

She snuck back into her room, but when she didn't reappear soon Raven shouted through the apartment. "Clarke, come get your food! We don't serve dinner in bed! This is a get your own damn food apartment."

Clarke weighed her options. And at the sound of her stomach growling, she paused her Netflix show and crawled off her bed. She padded down the hall to see her roommates and Bellamy surrounding the coffee table that was now filled with varying Chinese take-out cartons. She spared a glance at the TV, "Flat?" Troy asked not-so-innocently. "Just as god made me," Veronica quipped

"Fucking Troy," Clarke muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Bellamy asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Don't want to give away spoilers." She mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. She grabbed one of the paper plates and began filling it, trying her hardest to ignore what was happening on the show.

When she turned to go back in her room, Bellamy put out a hand to stop her. "You're not going to stay and watch with us?" he asked. "There's plenty of room." He patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"I, uh, I started watching a show on my laptop. I think I'm going to keep watching that. Um, yeah, I've seen this show like a hundred times," she stuttered through her excuse.

"But I thought it was your favorite." If she didn't know any better she would say he was a little hurt by her not wanting to watch with him.

"I would just give things away," she returned and scrambled to her room.

Five minutes later Raven walked into Clarke's room and plopped onto her bed. "What is up with you, Clarke?"

"Huh?" she played dumb.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You know Bellamy only put on that show because he knows it's your favorite."

Clarke bit her lip and didn't make eye contact. "I know," she admitted.

"And he purposefully wanted to watch it with you," Raven pointed out with that all-knowing tone of her.

Clarke looked up quickly before returning to her inspection of her nails. The silence remained; Clarke could feel Raven's eyes digging into her, waiting for a response. Finally, Clarke heaved a sigh. "I'd embarrass myself and scare him off," she muttered quietly. But apparently loud enough for Raven to hear because she burst into loud cackles.

"That's what you're worried about?" she wheezed.

Clarke nodded. "You've seen me when I'm watching LoVe; I can't help it. They're just so perfect for each other! And I need it!"

"Oh, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke," Raven shook her head. "You could literally do the most embarrassing thing in the entire world and that boy would still think you hung the moon." Clarke looked at her unbelieving. "Okay. Here's what's going to happen. Lincoln just got off work, so Octavia's going over there. I'm going to work on some things in my room. And you're going to go out there and watch your favorite TV show with your favorite boy-person." Raven got up and started toward the door. "And hopefully you'll grow some nerve and finally make a move because you and Bellamy have been dancing around each other for over a month and all your friends are going to kill you two or lock you in a closet together unless you guys figure out your shit." Clarke didn't know how to respond. "Up!" Raven demanded.

Clarke obliged and shuffled out to the living room, just as Octavia was packing her stuff. She pulled Clarke into a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "You have my blessing if that's what you were waiting for, so make a move because you guys are both pathetic." She pulled back and hurried out the door with a shouted, "Bye, Bell! Bye, Raven!"

Clarke slowly crawled onto the opposite end of the couch as Bellamy. It was a love-seat, so there actually wasn't a whole lot of room between them. He looked over and cocked his head in question. "I thought you were watching your own show."

"Raven told me I was being dumb and to come watch _Veronica Mars_ with you."

He smiled radiantly. "Well, I'm not complaining. Wait, I take that back. Who do these jackasses think they are? Just because Weevil's from the poor part of town, doesn't mean that he's automatically guilty."

Clarke laughed heartily. "I don't know if it will be brilliant or torture watching this show with you, Mr. I Grew Up with a Chip on My Shoulder."

"Says the 09er," Bellamy retorted without pause.

"Excuse me," Clarke said indignantly. "Veronica Mars is my spirit animal. I am no Madison Sinclair."

They shared a smile and Clarke settled in. Before she knew it the fourth episode was starting and she was tucked into Bellamy's side, his arm around her shoulders, gently playing with the ends of her hair.

"Okay, what's up with you?" he straightened a little and looked down at her. "You've been slightly twitchy and muttering all night.

She looked up at him shyly. "I may or may not be suppressing my fangirling and commentating."

"You humored me by watching Percy Jackson and letting me rant and rave throughout it; I can handle you fully enjoying your favorite show."

"I don't think you can…" she trailed off. He gave her a questioning look. "Logan and Veronica are my OTP. And I will fully admit I have a problem, but those two are meant to be together! Troy can go to hell, the lying bastard. No one cares about Leo. Duncan? Just no. Piz, uh-uh, no. Get out of here. And you can't tell me they aren't meant to be because in season two episode fifteen—" she cuts off her rant in part not to give away spoilers, in part because this is exactly what she was trying to avoid.

"Really? Logan and Veronica?" Bellamy asked incredulously. "Didn't she introduce him as the 'obligatory psychotic jackass'?"

"Yeah, but," Clarke took a deep breath, knowing exactly how she could play this; she just needed an ounce of courage. "He's a smart ass bad boy with a heart of gold…kind of like you." She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "It's my type; look at Spike and Buffy. Sharp cutting banter between a bad boy who ends up only having good in his heart a snarky badass blonde."

"You are aware _you're_ a snarky, badass blonde, right?" Bellamy teased.

"And like I said, _you're_ a smart ass bad boy with a heart of gold…I ship it."

"Did you just say you ship us?" He looked torn between confusion, awe, and laughter.

Clarke shrugged. "Kind of…yeah. But not because we fit the mold of my biggest ships…because I like you, for being you." She looked at him shyly.

He looked back, shyly meeting her eyes. "So if I was to do this…" Bellamy's hand gently rose to cup her cheek and he moved slowly closer.

Clarke's eyes fluttered close as his lips met hers. She sighed into the kiss; it was everything she had ever thought it would be and then ten times more. He pulled back, hovering close. She smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be good," she murmured and leaned back in for another kiss.

Forty-five minutes later Raven came stomping into the living room. "That menu music has been replaying for—," she cut off. "Fucking finally!" she yelled.

Clarke buried her smile in Bellamy's chest from where he was hovering over her, both their hair mussed, their lips swollen, and their clothes a bit rumpled.

"Yeah," Bellamy agreed, catching Clarke's eye. "Fucking finally."


End file.
